Recent Updates
__TOC__ Latest Maintenance: 25th April Ranking Live Update, 2nd May, 2016 Next Maintenance: TBA Note: If KanColle can't be entered after an update, set the computer clock to UTC+09:00 (Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo) timezone as well as emptying the browser & flash player cache - maybe even the cookies. If other plugins or IE-based browsers are utilized, try clearing the plugins' & IE's cache, respectively. Upcoming Update May 5 morning *Maintenance time: 0830-1000 JST, set your expedition and dock your ship because it will be an offline maintenance. *Fix event's extra operation and latter stage operation problems (includes the missing Abyssal Air Raid, and the land base air squadron not hitting hard enough) After Event End *Everyone can get an apology wall scroll *Everyone who reached the Latter Stage Operation (i.e, E6) until it is fixed can get a wall scroll and an early implementation land base aircraft that could otherwise be obtained this summer. *Everyone who reached the Latter Stage Operation (i.e, E6) before the announcement (May 4 JST 7:16 am) can get a special furniture *It seems like that you have to fight in the map at least once to count as reached Latest Update 3rd May DMM Instability Approximate 1330 JST, DMM is having issues, Users will face issues in getting into the game. Recovered ~an hour and half later 2nd May Expected End time: JST 26:30 *New kanmusu in this update: Kamikaze, Harukaze, Oyashio, Pola, Iowa * Spring 2016 Event (Pre-Event Thread) **Event name:"開設！基地航空隊", "Establish a Ground Air Squadron!" ** Planned duration: ca. 3 weeks ** Large-scale event, consist of three parts, 7 maps ***The three parts are: Initial Operation, Extra Operation, and Latter Operation. ***In the Initial Operation, players will capture an island and then they will setup their air base there. ****E1: 「前線制海権を確保せよ！」 "Secure the Frontline Naval Superiority!" ****E2: 「設営隊を揚陸せよ！」 "Land the Engineer Corps" *Landing Operation ****E3: 「前線飛行場を設営せよ！」 "Construct a Forward Air Base" *Transport Mission (Clearing this map enable the use of Ground-based Air Squadron) ****E4: 「発進！基地航空隊」 "Take-off! Ground-based Air Squadron" *Can Use Ground-based Air Squadron from this map on ***Admirals are free to choose if they want to join the Extra Operation (E-5) or not ***It is possible to participate in and clear the Latter Operation without joining the Extra Operation. ****E-7 has no ship lock ** Land-Base Aerial Support: ***After setting up ground-based air squadron, it would then be possible to sortie those ground-based air squadron to maps that are allowed to use them. ***You can sortie them to maximum two nodes in a map, but it is also possible to focus and only sortie them to one node. ***..... **E-5 and E-7 are a new kind of air raid/aerial annihilation operation ** Hayasui and Kashima will drop in the event along with others ** 2 Kamikaze Class DD will be added via this event ***Kamikaze will be rewarded for those who cleared E-3 ** Pola will be rewarded for those who cleared E-5 ** Iowa and a flying boat will be rewarded to players who cleared Latter Operation(E-7). ** New "Land-based Air Fleet" system for player side ** New land-based planes *** Type 96 Land-based Attack Aircraft *** Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft ** The entire event would be based on a what-if scenario ** It is possible to use all the ships in "Easy" difficulty (i.e. shiplocking confirmed) ** For new players, please get your fleet ready first and don't rush into the event. ** Clearing the event in different difficulties will reward same kanmusus but different equipment/items * Maximum amount of purchasable ship slots will be increased. *End of Uzuki/Akashi limited drop * E5/E7 should have enemy air raid system but the system is currently not activated due to bug. 25th April Ranking Live Update * Live update. No server downtime * Ranking Rewards: ** Type 96 Land-based Torpedo Bomber ** Type 1 Land-based Torpedo Bomber ** Bofors 40mm Quadruple Autocannon Mount (enable AACI type 10-12,18 ?) These Land-based planes will be obtainable from Spring 2016 Event and can be used in some regular map after end of the event. 22nd April * Kawakaze Kai Ni ** Remodel Level is (75). **Come with new voices and can equip Landing Crafts but not Special Type 2 Amphibious Landing Craft (ICE craft) **She is now droppable in 2-5 (permanently) *Players can get a present box when they first login after the maintenance * 7 New Quests. Players can get a wall scroll made by Kongou commemorating the 3rd anniversary, and her portrait, by clearing "Fleet Third Anniversary" quest. ** "Fleet Third Anniversary" (艦隊、三周年！) *** "To commemorate the fleet's third anniversary, sortie to World 2-2 and 2-3 and defeat the boss." *** Rewards Fuel 1000, Ammo 1000, Steel 1000, and 3rd Anniversary wall scroll (which have a small Kongou picture clipped onto , you can click to view her picture). **強行高速輸送部隊を編成せよ！ ***Form a fleet with Sendai Kai Ni as flagship, Kawakaze Kai Ni, Shigure Kai Ni, and any 2 other DD **強行高速輸送部隊、出撃せよ！ ***Sortie Sendai Kai Ni, Kawakaze Kai Ni, Shigure Kai Ni, any 2 other DD, and one ship to 4-1 and obtain S-Rank in boss node ***Reward 500Fuel,500steel and 2 Screws+ 1 Irako **「第一航空戦隊」西へ！ ***Sortie Akagi as flagship plus Kaga and other ships to 4-5 and obtain (S?)- Rank ***Reward 800Ammo, 800 bauxite, 3screws, 1 Skilled Crew Member *'Chain Quest' *Complete the Sink 20 Aircraft Carriers (Bw2) Quest to unlock this **新装備の準備 *** Scrap 5 equipment *** Rewards Steel 50 and furniture box (Medium) **上陸部隊演習 ***Get 4 victory in PvP ***Reward 200 ammo and 200 Steel and 1 Combat Ration **上陸戦用新装備の調達 (Require clearing the Abukuma sortie to 3-2 quest (B46) to get this quest) ***scrap 2x 7.7mm Machine Gun and 2x 12.7mm Single Machine Gun Mount ***Reward 50 fuel and Special Type 2 Amphibious Landing Craft. *Seasonal voice/graphic for 3rd anniversary **Seasonal voice for 150+ Kanmusu, available until next update **Seasonal graphic for Yuugumo, Naganami, Harusame Kai, and Mizuho *Type 98 Reconnaissance Seaplane (Night Recon) is now improvable in Akashi's Improvement Arsenal with the help of Sendai Kai Ni *Parameter for several kanmusus have been updated, that include: **Ise Kai and Hyuuga Kai get minor increase in maximum FP, AA, LoS value **Mogami Kai get minor increase in maximum AA, plane slot **Mikuma Kai get minor increase in maximum FP, plane slot **Suzuya Kai and Kumano Kai get minor increase in maximum armor, plane slot **Zara and Zara Kai get minor increase in maximum armor **Akagi Kai get minor increase in maximum FP *New BGM when browsing gallery *Previous Seasonal Content: **All previous spring seasonal voices have been removed **Limited time drop of Uzuki and Akashi in some map will continue until next update Future Updates This Spring *Second remodelling of another Asashio-Class Destroyerhttps://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/711377540674244608 *Android version release at the end of the Spring 2016 Event Long term future See Hinted Content page. References zh:更新情報 Category:Updates